King of Darkness, Queen of Light
by Bletheal
Summary: Ranma/Slayers


/********************************************************/  
  
King of Darkness, Queen of Light  
Prologue  
by Bletheal bletheal@yahoo.com  
Idea by Phil - http://studio-aesir.net  
  
/********************************************************/  
  
The baby began to cry. Just out of labor, the mother lovingly held the baby close. The father, standing nearby, could do nothing but watch with a smile on his face.  
  
"It's a boy," the father stated in a deep voice.  
  
"Really? What makes you say that?" She let out a chuckle at the man. Men, how strange they could be.  
  
"What shall we name him?" he asked, ignoring her remark.  
  
"Ranma," she murmed smiling gently to the baby, she looked to the father and repeated herself in a louder voice, "Ranma." She looked once more to the baby and began to smirk. This was going too be interesting, very interesting indeed.  
  
/********************************************************/  
  
Luna had just gotten dressed after her bath when she heard a knock on the door. "Coming," she shouted, hoping the person wouldn't continue to knock, honestly, some people could be so irratating, who would have thought that the Lannor's from in town could be so annoying. The had the most irritating habit of continuing to pound on the door until it was opened...shaking her head she brought herself back to reality. Just as she opened the door she pondered just who it might be, she wasn't expecting anyone and few would be out at this late in the evening. Outside stood someone...make that something she definitely didn't expect. If it had been three times it's size it could have passed for a troll, it would have really had to work to convince an audience though. It was green but only about three or four feet tall and its belly was rather large for its size. It held up a long skinny finger which began to glow. Then it spoke.  
  
"E.T. phone home."  
  
Luna blinked, then still not understanding what was going on, blinked again. "Huh?" she managed after a bit of gaping. Oddly enough it seemed like the strange thing was chuckling. Suddenly a large gateway opened behind the thing and someone she did recognize stepped through. "Cephieed," she said bowing respectfully towards him.  
  
Ceiphieed apparently had other matters on his mind as he turned and started to berate the strange creature.  
  
"What did I tell you? I told you to wait for me. But did you listen to me? No, now would you change back so we can get this over with."  
  
The ugly thing suddenly blurred morphing to a taller shape and finally taking the shape of a man. He appeared to be a rather cute eighteen year old, who had his black hair done in a pig-tail and wore black pants with a red shirt(can anyone guess who this might be?). Much to Luna's surprise(If what was essentially a pillar of our universe started complaining you'd pay attention, woudn't you?), the man ignored Ceipheed's out burst, and camly asked "What are we doing here? This place probably won't be much fun and mom said I'd be able to have fun while I was here."  
  
Luna wondered if Cephieed had really twitched when the man mentioned his mother but decided to ignore it and just ask. "Can I help you?"  
  
Cephieed turned to look at Luna and calmed himself, "Luna, can I talk to you alone?" he shot an annoyed look at the man.  
  
The man sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I get the message." He then proceded to step away from the two. "Try to be quick!" He shouted as he walked away, stopping about twenty feet away.  
  
Cephieed turned again to Luna, "The man over there is named Ranma, I am supposed to be taking care of him for a while but something has come up and I won't be able to do it. I need you to take care of him for a while ok?"  
  
"Of course it's alright, how long do you think you'll be?"  
  
"I don't know, it might be a while..."  
  
She sighed, "All right I'll take care of him until you get back."  
  
Cephieed leaned over looking her straight in the eye's, "Make sure he stays safe."  
  
She blinked and leaned backwards, "O..of course I'll keep hi-"  
  
"Good, try to avoid telling people who brought him here." He interrupted her and waved Ranma over. When he got to them Cephieed spoke up, "Ranma, your going to stay with Luna, here until I come back. Promise me you'll stay with her until I come back."  
  
"What! That's redic-"  
  
"Promise me!" he shouted glaring at him.  
  
Ranma sighed, giving Cephieed a curious glance, "All right I promise."  
  
Cephieed turned and walked away from the house, after about twenty feey he teleported away. His lasts thoughts before teleporting centered on whether L-sama had found the handcuff's he had hidden, after a while those things really started to chaff.  
  
Ranma sighed and looked towards Luna, oh well it might not be so bad, besides she was kind of cute, "So your Luna, huh?"  
  
Luna nodded and said "Why don't you come in, you might be here for a while."  
  
They both spent the remainder of the day, in Luna's living room, chatting about various insignifigant things, Luna seemed to find the conversation interesting. Ranma, on the other hand, just found him falling deeper and deeper into boredom. Cephieed had probably dropped him here so he could run off and have fun on his own.   
  
As the night wore on Luna found herself falling asleep. Realising the time Ranma stood up and stated that it was getting late and would be best to go to sleep. Luna smiled at him and agreed. 


End file.
